


Firelight

by 51IsFamily (Miraifuturegirl)



Series: Firelight [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: AU precanon, Anxiety, F/M, Food, Friendship to Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Starts pre-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraifuturegirl/pseuds/51IsFamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Aidan Neely knew who she wanted to be. But trauma from her past and a bad relationship threw her off-course. Meeting Kelly Severide, and befriending everyone on 51's third shift helps her find where she belongs. It's a bumpy ride, but she wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet cute? No. Friggin' stupid!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is something new. as I'm headed into a rewatch of the DVD's I have, and I am starting from the pilot. This character popped into my head. I'm rolling with it. I've wanted to do a Kelly/OC story for ages. I've got more in the works too. Enjoy ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: NBC owns Chicago fire. If I did, the firefighters of 51 would not suffer so. There's a reason it's called drama, but I want SOME happy, please? That's why I write fanfic...

It started with a lost set of keys. She was a new-ish neighbor at the time.

They had passed in the hall before, but this was different. She was sitting on the floor next to her door, in a little heap that screamed: _**I'm DONE!**_ Her bag had been dumped out as if frantically searched. She was quietly turning the air blue around her, and every so often smacked her head against the wall

"Hey." Kelly asked gently

"Are you ok?"

Her face rose to meet his with red-rimmed eyes.

" Not really. Today was the day from he- hell. I ran around all day. Had to do things for work and to finish moving stuff. I get clum- clumsy when I get very tired. I fell outside. Now I can't find my keys and it's dark out. My phones dead, so I can't call my friend who has my spare."

"I feel so friggin' dumb. I just want to patch up, and sleep…. I'm done with today."

He knows about done-with-it-all days.

"I can get you in, but I'd rather get help, then just do last resort. Last resort leaves you with a broken door"

"I - Okay. She started again.

"Firefighter, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Not one, am family of. I can always tell. Just like I'm sure your Roommate's a paramedic. It was either that or you're a charming burglar."

Kelly chuckled.

"Nah. Rescue squad."

He pulls out his phone and dials, first Andy, then Matt, and tells them what's going on.

"They'll be here soon. I'm going to tell my Roommate what's going on. You look a bit banged up. You're probably going to have to handle twenty questions."

She could handle a Paramedic.

She pushed herself up.

"I'm Aidan Neely."

"Kelly Severide."

It seemed like she had a sixth sense because Shay came out before Kelly could go back to get her.

"What's going on?"

"Leslie Shay, Aidan Neely. She lost her keys, and has a dead phone, so she can't get the spares from a friend."

"Hey."

She looked a little closer.

"Nasty abrasion under your eye there. You're ok otherwise?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of it when I get inside. I've got a really good first aid kit, I've got family that made sure of it."

Soon, Andy and Matt showed up. Armed with flashlights and the power of five people looking, her keys would be found in no time.

"They're attached to a beanbag turtle keychain."

They went outside.

After twenty minutes searching the grass-

"Found them."

This from Matt.

"Thank you. Thank all of you so much. Which firehouse do you four work for? I am so rewarding the whole house for the hard work you guys did. Don't worry, I stress bake and look for and cook recipes all the time, it's no problem. When's your next shift?"

This time, Andy spoke up.

"51, and Tuesday."

"I'll be there. Thank you all again." she replied.

Both Matt and Andy left for their respective houses.

Shay couldn't leave it alone.

"I see the abrasion under your eye. I saw your hands, and you're walking like it hurts. Please let me check to make sure it's nothing serious. _**Please."**_

"Okay."

They went inside her apartment, Kelly behind with the file box. Aidan went for the bathroom and brought out a big first aid kit. Shay opened it.

" _Whoa."_ She exclaimed after taking it in.

Aiden sighs.

"My family is made up of first responders, including a paramedic. She calls me to do an inventory on that at least once a month. It'll be more now that I moved hours away. I love her, but she has a tendency to go mama bear on a person."

Kelly chuckled softly.

' _That sounded familia_ r' he thought fondly

Shay rolled her eyes and swatted at Kelly.

She grabbed triple antibiotic ointment and a gauze pad. Running water, she got soap and wet the pad. She gently swiped at the abrasion under her eye, then covered it with ointment.

"I know there's Pokémon Band-Aids in there. If I've got to wear it on my face, it may as well be something fun." Aiden explained.

Blue with itty Pikachu's, placed under her eye.

She repeated the same with her hands, wrapping them instead with gauze roll. Shay then checked her ankle.

"It isn't broken. You said it just turned under you, right? I don't see a problem with it. Just take some ibuprofen tonight."

With that, Shay and Severide left.

Aiden did exactly what she'd wanted before the lost key chaos. She took painkillers and slept.


	2. Sweet reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan brings her treats to 51. We learn some of her past before her job interrupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Second chapter! This takes place during the next shift after Aidan meets Severide and Shay. ^_^

Next shift, Aiden showed up at 51 with full arms.

 

"Aiden! Hey. "

 

Kelly greeted her with a happy to see you smile.

 

"I came prepared."

 

"You didn't have to-"

 

Aidan interrupted:

 

"I told you, I stress bake. At least it has somewhere to go. A firehouse runs on fuel. I know that. I got breakfast. Can I put this in the kitchen?"

 

"Yeah… Let me take some of that."

 

Kelly eased the two bags out from under her chin. He guided her to the kitchen.

 

Herrmann's voice piped up:

"Who's this?"

 

"I'm Aidan Neely. I live next door to these two- "

 

Here she pointed at Severide and Shay.

"I lost my keys last night. Kelly called in the Calvary."

 

She pointed to Andy and Matt.

 

"I decided to bring in a reward. I have Pumpkin, banana, and blueberry lemon bread, for breakfast.

 

There's also Pineapple cake with cream cheese icing for later, and a batch of brown sugar toffee cookies. I also brought cream cheese and apple butter for the breads and gallons of juice from a place I know: Pineapple orange, plain orange, and peach mango."

 

Aidan set out her haul, and they all swarmed it.

 

The air was filled with delighted enjoyment. Everyone found something to make them happy.

 

So, Aidan. I heard you grew up a firehouse kid. Tell us more."

 

This was from Andy.

 

"Okay. It was a little Firehouse out near the lake. 26

So, My dad was a Lieutenant. Zackary  Neely. He was truck since he was a candidate. My mother was never in the picture. There's Sean Morrison, who's like a second dad, and he raised me when---"

 

She needed to say it. No Band-Aid on this wound, just an old scar.

 

"---Dad died in a crash when I was eleven. "

 

"Moving on.  There's Sarai Thyne, our PIC since I can remember, totally the firehouse mom.

And my favorite ever candidate, now a Lifeflight pilot/medic, Mark Alexander. They are my family."

 

Aidan's phone bleeps.

 

"Shoot. Hang on, I have to take this."

 

She gets up, and steps out.

 

A few minutes later:

 

"That was my Job. I have to go to a building tour for our new offices. Enjoy the treats. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is being written now and will be done soon. Comment if you enjoy!


	3. The Kindness Of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay has the flu, and Aidan does what she does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NBC own Chicago Fire, I'm just having fun with my favorite Characters.

 

I

It had been a few weeks and Kelly, Leslie and Aidan became fast friends. A flu season hit with a vengeance. It caught Shay. She was pissed because, like all good first responders, she had gotten the shot. Aiden noticed it, and sent a text to Kelly:

**I can hear her coughing through the walls. Anything I can do?-Aidan**

Time passes:

**Okay, I'm just doing. I had a big pot of potato soup going anyway. Any special things she needs or wants? Comfort food?-Aidan**

**Shay here. I swiped his phone. Mint chocolate chip ice cream. Other than that, SURPRISE ME!- Shay**

A half hour later, there was a thud-thud-thud on their door, too low to be a fist.

Kelly opened the door to Aiden, Plastic bags on her arms, and a large container in them.

"I've got enough soup here for the two of you for dinner. Potato ham, with rivels… erm, dumplings, fresh baguette, Cranberry cherry pomegranate juice."

She handed a bag off to Shay.

"Treats for the patient."

Aidan lifted a paper bag out of the other bag she held.

"I would never forget the ice cream."

She walked into the kitchen and put the ice cream into the freezer.

Shay's bag held- Cough drops: The good kinds: Luden's cherry and honey lemon. The latest trashy mags, full of celebrity gossip, fuzzy socks, and a jar of bath salts in aloe/eucalyptus.

"I take a bath using that stuff every time I get flu, I swear it makes me breathe better"

Aidan plopped a CD case into shay's lap.

"I've got several older Simpson's seasons on DVD. Pick a disc, put it in, I'll serve dinner."

She moved about the kitchen like she lived there, but all the apartments were copies of each other, weren't they?

She came back and handed Shay and Severide each a bowl of soup.

She placed a plate of buttered baguette slices with apple butter onto the table.

There was another bowl for her, beer for Kelly, and glasses of a special drink she'd made for Shay and herself- the juice she'd bought mixed with Sierra Mist. They settled into watching several episodes of the Simpsons.

Both Shay and Severide were sleepy from food. Aidan washed dishes, then shook Kelly awake.

"I'm going back home. I'll see you two later. Shay, I know I don't need to tell you how to take care of yourself. Don't let that flu-bug wipe you out"


	4. Alison Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay and Severide meet an intriguing friend of Aiden's.

They met Alison Gold a few weeks after meeting Aidan, and after they were well on their way to becoming friends. She was interesting right from the get-go because this is the first thing they heard when they met:

"If you want to film anything, We have to soundproof the walls. _**Your**_ mouth will get _**me**_ kicked out." this was from Aiden in a peeved tone.

"Ok, ok we'll do it at my place like always."

"Who's this?" asked Shay.

The girl was striking, hair a mix of golden blonde, chestnut, and streaks of auburn. Piercing grey eyes sized the two of them up.

"Alison Gold. You must be the neighbors."

"You must be the spare key friend." Shay guessed with deadly accuracy.

"Got it in one. You must be Shay."

She looked over at Severide.

Aidan must have seen something in her face because she interjects:

"Don't even start, he's not even your type!"

"I still have eyes, Aidy."

"Is it a Fourgem night, or is it just us? Because I don't want to keep Nic or Ames waiting."

"Just us tonight. Those two could join us if they wanted."

Shay spoke up:

"I'm headed to a ladies night with Dawson. Kelly's meeting with Andy and Matt for their own thing."

"Next time?"

"Sure."

Next time came quickly. The next Friday they had free- Shay, Severide, Alison and Aidan went to a bar Alison preferred.

Aidan spoke up:

I'm designated driver. You should listen to Alison if she suggests drinks tonight. She's never steered me wrong…. Drinks wise.

"I've never gotten us in…. Well, not too much trouble. Just enough, I'd say."

"You and I have very different ideas of too much."

Alison continued, unperturbed.

"For you, Shay, I recommend their adult lemonades- Honey-bee, and Wicked. The Wicked tastes like a lemon Warhead candy, but it finishes sweet. Honey-bee is made with their own honey, with bees they keep on the roof.

I'm having the Georgia peach.

I'll just let Kelly pick his own drink, he seems like a beer guy, and that is **not** my area of expertise. Aidy, you want a few of their shakes, right?"

"Yeah, I'm starting with peanut butter pie, and then cake batter.

Hey, still living it up even without alcohol." Aidan enthused.

Alison flipped through the menu.

"Okay, food wise, let's see….. The two Quesos, or the beer-cheese fondue…. Eh, let's live.

We'll get both, with extra Pico de Gallo and pretzel breadsticks for the beer cheese."

The two Quesos, queso blanco and queso fundito came with guacamole, and fresh chips and tortillas.

The beer cheese also came with sliced green apple, and chunks of sourdough bread.

They finish up the food. Moving on with drinks, after tasting Aidan's shakes, Shay, and surprisingly, Kelly had shakes from the adult menu.

Shay had the It's My Party, the cake batter shake mixed with cake flavored vodka.

Kelly had a Monkey Go Nuts- peanut butter, banana, and crushed peanut brittle, with vanilla bourbon.

Buzzed and full of good food, they drove home.

"Next time... " Alison started.

"Next time, We'll do drinks at Aidan's. She'll join, we'll really have fun then."

"Good idea. I've never had a drink from Ali that was bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fussed over this one. Gave it up, and typed up before I went nuts. Need a little help with next chapter. Comment with your best Never Have I Ever's that would fit Shay and Severide, I'll pick my faves and see if they relate to Aidan and Alison as well. You will be thanked, and get mentioned in the next chapter.


	5. Never Have I Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are like teenagers, at a slumber party. that's what this is.

Alison's making the drinks.

It's the first time either Kelly or Leslie have seen Aidan drink.

They are in their apartment, Alison having brought over the makings of some truly excellent mixed drinks.

Ali went inventive with Leslie and Kelly, the former getting an Island Mojito, the latter getting a Bermuda rum swizzle to start. Aidan had a White Russian, liking her drinking decadent.

Beforehand, Aidan had asked them to trust Alison, and neither party regretted it.

Next, Alison made Bailey's Honeybees, which she gave to all three.

Then the fun started.

"Never have I ever." Alison declared.

Why not?

Aidan started:

"Never Have I Ever tried to cut my own hair."

Aidan and Alison drank

"I was four." came from Aidan.

"Six." answered Alison

Alison went:

"Never Have I Ever pressed send and then immediately regretted it."

This one got all of them.

Shay then, but not anything risqué:

"Never Have I Ever had a bad allergic reaction."

Shay drank- Kelly knew she was allergic to coconut. Aidan drank as well.

"Tell the story, Ai " Alison cajoled.

"Oh, I used to get Shrimp lo main all the time, until, and this was when I was four-

I ate some at our favorite place, and complained about my lip hurting.

It was dim inside the place- we get outside, and my top lip looks like Jessica Rabbit's. Dad was sorry for not taking me seriously. It was winter, the season of chapped lips.

We tried it once more with Sarai at the station, ready to go sirens screaming if it went bad, with some lobster fried rice. Did not go bad, but I sounded like Elmo when I said I was okay"

Kelly went:

"Never Have I Ever needed stitches."

This got all of them, as well

Alison spoke next:

Never have I ever been in an embarrassing YouTube video.

Aidan face palmed.

"When you two are sober, look up FourGem. If you don't want to know me after, I understand."

"Hey, I don't think so. Dumb videos aren't worth losing friendships over." Shay stated earnestly.

"Says the girl who still pulls out her camera, and recorded every 'Big' event in out first year living here," Kelly interjected.

Time passed and more drinks were poured, Shay and Severide sticking with their originals from Alison. Aidan switched to Colorado bulldogs.

Things got daring.

Never have I ever kissed a member of the same sex, Alison spoke.

Shay, Alison…. and Aidan.

"Okay. I've got to hear this, Aidan- you said you were straight when it came up, that one night when I started complaining about never having it go right.

You made the error of saying you'd keep an eye out for Mr. Right for me-" Shay blabbed.

"You corrected me because I didn't know yet," Aidan remembered and interrupted.

"It was Ali. She's known she was gay since she was fourteen, and we were eighteen and….

I got tired of waiting, myself. I just wanted to see if there was anything.

"We tried, but it wasn't… That's not who I am. If I ever swung even close to that, Ali would be… but you can't change what you are."

It went silent for a moment.

Desperate to make it lighter, Alison thought then smirked.

"Never Have I Ever… needed to escape a room naked because their parents showed up."

Kelly and Alison both drank.

Shay rolled her eyes in a 'what else did I expect' way.

Aidan took a moment to think back.

"Oh, my god! Margret Alexton! I had no clue you got that far!"

She groans.

"No wonder it went boom so fast. She was a parent obeying goodie-good, always."

From there it spiraled to Sex. Toys, odd spots they'd done the deed in, down and dirty and detailed.

Until they quit, wanting to be somewhat coherent the next day. Aidan made them all drink a big glass of water.

She also tells them to come over the next day when they can handle it. She is making breakfast.

Kelly and Leslie walk back to their apartment.

The next day, Aidan makes a breakfast fry-up for four: Scrambled cheesy eggs, fried mushrooms, and bacon. Toast. Some tomatoes she had sliced up and leftover mixed fruit made an excellent breakfast.

"I don't know how you handle making breakfast, Just thinking about raw eggs… "

Alison shuddered.

"Most food is kind of gross until you add heat. I guess I'm just used to it? Go sit, Ali. I got this."

She plated the food of the four of them, then placed the bowl of fruit on the table where they would eat.

"Dig in, everyone. Have a little culinary hangover cure." Aidan said, dropping into her own chair.


	6. What I know about insufferable bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Robbie, Aidan's ex. Not Pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: NBC owns Chicago fire. I'm just playing with the characters
> 
> A/N- My mom is in the Hospital with two broken legs. My writing drive is next to dead from the stress of it. I'm trying, but right now it's hard.

It was another night to cut loose. Ali kept the drinks coming, and conversations were had.

Somehow, relationships gone wrong became the topic. Leslie spoke of Clarice, Kelly of his ex-fiancé Renee.

It turned to Aidan. She swallowed hard.

"Ok. You want me to talk about Robbie?"

As was her habit, she was drinking non-alcoholic things.

"Ali? I need booze."

"First off, sad as it is. I didn't get to anything close to a serious relationship until I was in my early twenties. He was charming, kind. He said he was willing to wait for me, and he did.

"When he… got what he wanted. Soon after that, he decided that I needed to change to fit his view of a perfect woman. The new clothes, the appointment with a beautician, it was nice, to be looked after. He loved me, was just looking after me."

"Then the diet. I thought he was right about that too. I didn't need that job, he earned enough. It was slow and steady, two years of molding, to make what he wanted. He Justified it all. "

Then I looked, really looked. It wasn't my life I was living."

"Your alcohol thing- is that because of him? Shay asked haltingly, not wanting it to be true.

"Yeah. It was one of his tricks. I'd say I didn't want sex enough, he'd get me drunk. I could always feel it when it happened, even if I could not remember the act its self. "

"He liked loosening me up."

Kelly's face while hearing this had slowly turned dark with rage. Leslie was one of those people who teared up when angry, and it showed.

Alison interjected then:

"The fucking bastard tried to separate us. I was taking art courses then and wasn't as close. But anyone else was anyone else, and he wanted rid of me.

"That was too far. For me, though he crossed too far way back.

She did not talk about it until it was over- or else I would acted sooner- I did not know how far he went until it was over.

I got Sarai and Sean involved."

"That last day. He got sick of waiting for me to cut Ali off."

"We were in the upstairs hallway, he reached for me- it was another one of his tricks, pull me close, all whispery and vicious, it worked on me.

I knew this and pulled away. I remember three things. The pain of him backhanding me- the first and only time he hit me.

Stepping back, and falling backward down the stairs.

Then the sound of the door being broken open by our station Chief, Michael Bray. Then nothing until I woke up in the hospital.

Alison spoke up again.

"They made me stay in the car- Sean saw her fall through the glass panels in the door. He made Sarai call 911.

Aidan smacked her head hard enough to concuss her and broke her wrist badly enough to need pins placed. "

Aidan concluded:

"Mark, Sean, Sarai and Chief Bray got my things- I moved in with Alison. Then I started healing.

I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression, both of which I take medication for.

I've rebuilt the best I can, took a job at Lightningstrike Publications with Alison. I've moved on.

That's the end of it.

….Boy, I just ruined everyone's night, didn't I." Aidan spoke to the silence that followed.

"No. No, We all needed to vent, and we asked. I'm glad you felt safe enough to tell us, Aiden. You matter to us, you know?" Shay said.

"I know." Aidan sighed.

"This is crazy, but I'm so glad I locked myself out that night. I got two of the best friends I've ever had. Besides you, Ali."

Aidan made them all do the hangover checklist she had, they all gladly complied, the last time she had done so had worked.

Kelly and Leslie slipped back into their apartment at 1:00 in the morning.

The next morning, the two of them woke to a delicious smelling apartment.

Grinning at them, Aidan pointed to the barstools at the island

"Sit. I'm almost done with brunch."

Alison hummed as she stirred together a pitcher of mocktails, a skill she'd perfected for Aidan.

She plucked another pitcher from the counter and headed for the island.

"Peach fizz and cherry limeade. Ai's just finishing the omelets."

Aidan pulled a few things out of the oven. A moment later, a plate was slid in from of the two of them.

"Southwest omelet, Loaded potatoes, annd- Strawberry Cheesecake French Toast."

"You know, just one of Ai's spur of the moment culinary miracles." Alison quipped, spearing a potato cube and popping it into her mouth.

Kelly sliced a bit off the omelet. It was good. Spinach, tomato, onion, ham and monetary jack cheese. Avocado on top. The mix of flavors was nice.

Shay took a bite of French toast. She groaned in delight, then said:

"Y'know, Dawson is the only one I know who matches you in cooking. This time I think she might be jealous."

Kelly spoke up.

"Andy's been asking me to ask you to bring in more food. He went crazy for that pineapple cake. Everyone had to fight him for the leftovers."

"If you clear it with your Chief, I can cook for you guys anytime. If Dawson wants my secrets, she's welcome to cook with me. I don't mind sharing." Aiden said cheerfully

It's how it was at 26. We shared the kitchen. Some better than others- Sean sucked at it. Thank god Sarai kept me fed until I learned how to cook well from her, Chief, and Mark."

They talked and ate but kept it lighthearted. Just friends sharing a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- In the upcoming chapters: The anniversary of Zack's death. Andy Darden's birthday party. And we move into season one of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So that's chapter one. This fic will be written as I go. I've got some typed, but it is just where Aidan takes me, and inspiration from canon. Please comment if you enjoy, I'll see you soon.


End file.
